Chris Redfield
Esta página está siendo reconstruida por lo que su contenido puede variar en determinados momentos, por ahora es preferible revisar la versión anterior. } - RE5=África= |-|Europa=220px } - Rev= Mökki Valkoinen=220px|-|Barcos=220px } - UC=Mansión Spencer=200px |-|Rusia= } - CV=Code Veronica= |-|DC=190px } - RE=Original=200px|-|Remake=200px } - Otros=RE2=200px|-|TM3D=200px|-|PxZ=200px|-|MvsC3=200px|-|Rev2=200px } - }}}} Chris Redfield en japonés (クリス・レッドフィールド, Kurisu Reddofīrudo) es el primer personaje jugable de toda la saga apareciendo por primera vez en Resident Evil. Es el hermano mayor de Claire Redfield fue un miembro destacado en S.T.A.R.S., mantiene un lazo fuerte con su ex-compañera Jill Valentine y es muy amigo de Barry Burton. Actualmente trabaja en la B.S.A.A. como Capitán S.O.U. Chris es considerado por muchos fans y por fuentes oficiales de Capcom como el protagonista más importante de la saga.The Making of Resident Evil 5 A sus 25 años de edad fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del incidente de la mansión; por ello siente el enorme deseo de hacer justicia y vengarse del daño provocado por Umbrella y principalmente por Albert Wesker, quien fue capitán de su equipo y quien los usó para beneficio propio. Biografía 'Temprana Edad' Chris Redfield perteneció a la Fuerza Aérea entrenado bajo un duro régimen en el combate mano a mano, así como también con el combate con cuchillo teniendo alrededor de 17 años de edad. Un excelente observador con una actitud vivaz, su sentido del bien y mal es inquebrantable.Archivo: Perfil de Chris Redfield RE TUC Poseedor de una hoja de servicios repleta de elogios y de medidas disciplinarias por igual, sus superiores describen a Chris como “intransigente”, “dotado de una dedicación inquebrantable” y poseedor de un “alto nivel de adaptación”. Fueron estas cualidades las que le valieron sus insignias, aunque también las que le llevaron a enfrentarse directamente a sus superiores. Incapaz de resolver sus diferencias, Chris abandonó las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos. Tras retirarse, Chris fue seguido de cerca por las Fuerzas Especiales de Raccoon City, los S.T.A.R.S. quienes estaban muy interesadas en sus habilidades con armas de fuego y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como en su excelente currículo como piloto de helicópteros y aeronaves de ala fija. Finalmente, Chris aceptó unirse por petición de su ex compañero de la fuerza aérea Barry Burton a quien consideraba como un mentor y quien sirvió junto con él en la misma unidad. Cabe destacar que Chris y Claire eran huérfanos, ella conoció a Barry por medio de su hermano y desde entonces este supone una especia de figura paternal para ella.Archivo: Apuntes de Stuart - Claire Redfield RE Rev2RE Recollections Al unirse a S.T.A.R.S., se le asigno el puesto de batidor del Equipo Alfa, consistente en abrir y reconocer el terreno. Como tal, de él se esperaba una habilidad excepcional en el tiro y combate, así como una gran capacidad en el uso de diversas armas. Fue precisamente en este apartado en el que despuntó gracias a su destreza en el manejo de armas de cualquier tamaño y a su capacidad para emplearlas de la manera más expeditiva en cada situación. Su magnifica puntería lo ubica como el primer tirador de precisión en el Alfa, haciéndolole ganar competencias de tiro en las que dejaba de segundo a su compañero Forest Speyer,En la oficina de S.T.A.R.S. hay un trofeo de Chris fue aquí donde conoció a su más cercana compañera Jill Valentine. El rendimiento de Chris durante su periplo en S.T.A.R.S. fue ejemplar. Parecía haber encontrado el lugar idóneo para él… pero el destino tenía otros planes. ---- 'El Incidente de la Mansión' thumb|280px|Chris y Jill escapan de la mansión junto con Rebecca y Barry Para Mayo de 1998 se halló el cadáver de una mujer de veinte años cuyo cuerpo apareció desmembrado, más tarde en Junio, una revista de Raccoon City recoge el testimonio de vecinos que afirmaban haber visto a un perro, este parecía sufrir de necrosis.Archivo: Historia de Resident Evil RE5 Julio, se aprecia un aumento de los casos de accidentes y desapariciones en las Montañas Arklay y como respuesta la ciudad envía al Equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S. a investigar los cuales iban en un helicóptero piloteado por Kevin Dooley, un piloto de la R.P.D. y Edward Dewey, pero algo inesperado sucedió. El Equipo Bravo eventualmente perdió contacto con el Equipo Alfa y el R.P.D., la razones eran desconocidas, es aquí cuando el Equipo Alfa es enviado a investigar que fue lo que paso con el Equipo Bravo. En la noche de luna llena del 24 de Julio de 1998, el Equipo Alfa de S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba volando en helicóptero alrededor del bosque situado al noroeste de Raccoon City, recientemente habían habido casos de asesinatos en Raccoon City, informes de viajeros cuyas familias fueron atacadas por grupos de diez personas, las cuales aparentemente habían sido victimas de canibalismo. Brad aterrizó el helicóptero y los demás prosiguieron con la búsqueda de los otros miembros, lo que se convirtió en una pesadilla....Resident Evil, Introducción El Equipo Alfa fue atacado por Cerberus lo que lo obligó a escapar y refugiarse en la Mansión Spencer, en dicha mansión Chris tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir, ayudar a sus compañeros, enfrentarse a diferentes tipos de criaturas como la mutada Lisa Trevor y resolver muchos puzzles. Redfield se topa con Rebecca y le ayuda a salvar la vida de Richard, pero luego este murió por causa de una B.O.W. En su búsqueda de respuestas acerca de lo que estaba pasando, obtuvo información acerca de Albert, quien resultó ser un traidor.Archivos: Órdenes y Diario del Cuidador Chris pierde a muchos amigos en esas tres noches del 23, 24 y 25 de Julio, incluso menciona que extrañará las cesiones de práctica con Forest Speyer.RE TUC, El Incidente de la Mansión Durante el transcurso de esa noche logra investigar la mansión y la casa de invitados así como otras zonas. Tras descubrir el laboratorio subterráneo, logra rescatar a Jill quien se encontraba prisionera en una celda de seguridad. Luego de arduos momentos y situaciones difíciles, logra dar con Wesker en el laboratorio subterráneo, Albert le dice que él siempre había estado con Umbrella y que S.T.A.R.S. solo era su simple marioneta y entonces procede a mostrarle el Tyrant T-002, Chris se burla de Wesker diciéndole que se ha vuelto loco y entonces el Tyrant despierta y asesina a Wesker, las razones eran sencillas por el momento; el Tyrant estaba programado para eliminar a los S.T.A.R.S. que estaban el mansión.Resident Evil - Resident Evil (remake) Chris logra detenerlo en el laboratorio y luego prosigue a reunirse con sus compañeros que aún seguían con vida, al llegar al helipuerto son atacados de nuevo por el Tyrant, entonces llega Brad en el helicóptero y los ayuda lanzandoles un lanzacohetes, los S.T.A.R.S. logran destruirlo y escapan de la mansión antes de que explote siendo los sobrevivientes Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton y Brad Bickers. Desde entonces, el hecho de la noche del 24 y 25 de Julio pasaría a ser conocido como "El Incidente de la Mansión". ---- Post Incidente de la Mansión thumb|280px|Epílogo de Chris Luego del incidente Chris fue revisado en el Hospital General de Raccoon, donde se determinó que no tenía daños graves.Items: "Chris's medical chart" y "Chris's X-ray picture" REO Todas las evidencias de que Umbrella estaba detrás de todo fueron destruidas junto con la mansión, entonces en su informe sobre lo sucedido hace una propuesta al Jefe Irons acerca de abrir una investigación formal a Umbrella, pero esté rechaza lo dicho puesto a que él era un corrupto y estaba comprado por la misma Corporación Umbrella.Archivo: Informe de Chris RE2 Chris pasa a convertirse en el miembro más insistente sobre el caso y comienza a demostrar mucha molestia puesto a que el Jefe se hacía la vista gorda. Redfield apenas hablaba con los otros policías, causaba muchos problemas y se encontraba muy irritado. Un día le dio un puñetazo al oficial Elran del departamento de delitos infantiles, por echarle café encima accidentalmente. Jill detuvo a Chris inmediatamente, pero cuando la vio, le guiñó un ojo y se fue, luego se ausenta por "vacaciones". En la medianoche del 15 de Agosto, llama a Jill y esta va de visita a su apartamento. En cuanto ella entra en su cuarto, Chris le muestra un par de hojas de papel que formaban parte de un informe sobre la investigación de un virus titulado simplemente "G". Después, Chris le dijo: "La pesadilla todavía continúa". Continuó diciendo: "Aún no ha terminado." Desde ese día, Chris hace sus cosas solo, sin descanso, sin decirle nada a su compañera.Archivo: Diario de Jill RE3/TUC Luego, envía un fax al Jefe de Sección Investigaciones Internas del F.B.I. acerca del Virus G y del jefe Irons, más tarde recibe una respuesta diciendo que Irons había recibido una gran suma de dinero en sobornos de Umbrella Inc. durante los últimos cinco años. Aparentemente estaba involucrado en el encubrimiento del caso del laboratorio de la mansión, además de otros incidentes en los que Umbrella parece tener implicidad directa y que no sabían que existía ningún Virus G pero que seguirían investigando. S.T.A.R.S. pronto fue reemplazada por la Select Police Force (S.P.F.), una S.W.A.T. estándar compuesta por policías de niveles más bajos.Kevin Ryman intentó unirse dos veces a S.T.A.R.S. pero no lo logró, Leon era el policía novato de la R.P.D., BIOHAZARD ARCHIVES, pp.267, 302-303 - REO Selección de Personaje Visto a que en Raccoon City todos estaban parcializados con Umbrella, nadie le ayudaría, puesto ha que esta era una gran fuente de empleos. Chris decidió ir directamente a la central de Umbrella en Europa a investigar, diciendo que no podría contarle a Claire acerca de lo que él estaba planeando, si lo hacia, ella se preocuparía y seguro que querría ir con él. No pudo arriesgarse a meter a su familia en tales asuntos. El 24 de Agosto se marcha de la ciudad para irse a Europa solo por adelanto, Jill se reuniría con él dentro de un mes más o menos. Claire va a buscar a su ﻿hermano en Raccoon City, pero él ya no estaba allí... lo que se encontró fue el brote del Virus T, ella logra sobrevivir usando las técnicas de combate que su hermano le enseñó y también logra encontrar su diario donde lee que él está en Europa, tras escapar de Raccoon, Claire se dirige a las instalaciones de Umbrella de París donde es capturada por andar husmeando, más tarde es llevada a la Isla Rockfort donde contactaría a Leon S. Kennedy para que esté le dijera a Chris que Umbrella lo estaba monitoriando, al enterarse de esto Chris parte inmediatamente ala isla en busca de su hermana, sin embargo, Steve creía que no sería capaz de llegar a allí.RE CV ---- 'En búsqueda de Claire' Isla Rockfort thumb|280px|Chris piloteando el Jet Al llegar en una lancha a la Isla Rockfort se logra infiltrar sin ser detectado, lo hace escalando a través de las paredes exteriores de la montaña, perdió parte de su equipaje durante el trayecto, al llegar a la cima conoce a Rodrigo Juan Raval, a quien le pregunta acerca de Claire, Rodrigo le dice que él le ayudó a escarpar y que posiblemente ella ya pudo haber dejado la isla, de pronto es atacado y tragado por el gusano Gulp. Chris elimina al gusano el cual escupe a Rodrigo de vuelta y antes de morir este le da un encendedor el cual Claire le había dado en agradecimiento por liberarla anteriormente. Rodrigo muere en ese lugar diciendo que al fin se podrá reunir con su familia en el otro mundo. Tras subir por elevador Chris se encuentra con una gran cantidad de zombis y otras B.O.W.s la cuales elimina, luego de un rato, logra escuchar a una mujer desconocida cantando, esta mujer era Alexia Ashford, Chris llega hasta una habitación donde logra ver a la mujer en una pantalla, sin él saberlo, estaba siendo visto por alguien más en esa habitación; Albert Wesker, quien Chris pensaba que estaba muerto. Albert le envía un Hunter al cual Chris derrota, también se enfrenta a un Sweeper. Tuvo que arreglárselas para proceder, enfrentándose a zombis y evitando o luchando con más Hunters. En un momento dado Chris y Wesker llegan a encontrarse, a lo que Wesker dice: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, Chris", al verlo este le dice ¡¿Wesker?!, ¡¿Aún sigues con vida?!, este le dice que vino por Alexia junto con una organización, entonces Chris se da cuenta de que Wesker fue quien atacó la isla y a su hermana, entonces intenta apuntarle pero Wesker logra correr a una velocidad sobrehumana dándole un golpe que lo envía hacia atrás. Albert había obtenido dichos poderes gracias al virus prototipo que se había inyectado durante el incidente de la mansión. Wesker le dice "No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio" y también le dice que ha averiguado que Claire está en la Antártica, junto con Alexia. Wesker intenta ahorcar a Chris pero derrepente ve a Alexia en uno de los monitores y se va lanzado a Chris a un lado, este se levanta y nota que un Bandersnatch se libera y entonces lucha hasta eliminarlo. Luego de un tiempo en la isla, logra encontrar un jet de guerra el cual usa para volar hasta la base de la antártica en búsqueda de Claire. La Antártica thumb|280px|Chris y Claire en el Jet Al llegar a la antártica no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que Albert también estaba allí, durante la búsqueda se topa con el cadáver de Alfred Ashford el cual estaba dentro de una cápsula. Luego llega a una replica de la Mansión Spencer y justo detrás de las escaleras del salón principal encuentra a Claire, la libera y ambos se abrazan, ella le dice que ha sido envenenada, entonces Chris le encuentra un suero para curarla, tras hacerlo, ella le dice que no pueden dejar el lugar sin antes salvar a Steve y entonces le explica como se conocieron, es aquí cuando ven a Alexia riéndose desde el segundo piso, Chris le dice a Claire que deben ir tras ella para encontrar a Steve. Durante la persecución terminan separados a causa de que la B.O.W. que Alexia controlaba rompió las escaleras, Chris cae y le dice a Claire que vaya ella por Steve, ella lo mira y se va a hacerlo. Estando en el salón principal termina presenciado el encuentro entre Wesker y Alexia, tras notar Wesker la presencia de Chris; decide dejarle la pelea a este, diciendo; "¡Chris! ya que eres uno de mis mejores hombres, te dejaré que te encargues de esto" y se marcha, a Chris no le queda otra alternativa más que luchar, él termina derrotando a Alexia dejándola tirada en el suelo y se va y tras unos inconvenientes y momentos difíciles. Vuelve a encontrar a Claire, esta estaba llorando por la muerte de Steve y encerrada en una celda de seguridad, Chris le pregunta que si es posible abrir la puerta desde adentro, pero esto no era posible... Claire le da un archivo de seguridad para que active el sistema de autodestrucción de las instalaciones y lo que también haría que todas la puertas se abriesen. Chris toma el archivo y al rato, logra hacerlo dejando tan solo cinco minutos para que explote el lugar, al reunirse con Claire aparece Alexia de nuevo, Chris le dice a su hermana que se vaya y se queda a luchar contra la mutada Alexia en su segunda forma. Usando el Cañón Lineal del que hablaba Alexander Ashford en una vieja cinta;RE TDC Escenario: El Juego del Olvido Chris logró matar a Alexia de una vez por todas. Con las primeras explosiones en marcha, Chris corre hasta que ve a Wesker llevándose a Claire, entonces corre y los alcanza. Chris le dice a Albert que Alexia ya había sido eliminada por lo que no podría cumplir su cometido, pero Albert ya había tomado el cuerpo de Steve en el cual estaba el Virus T Veronica alegando que este podría volver a la vida al igual que él lo hizo. Claire se va para esperar a Chris mientras que este y Wesker empiezan una pelea en la cual Chris es obviamente superado por Wesker debido a las habilidades que este tenía gracias al virus, Wesker dice "Por supuesto que ya no soy más un humano, ¡Pero mira el poder que he ganado!", en un momento dado Chris logra dejar caer sobre Wesker algunas vigas de acero haciéndolo mas vulnerable, estando ambos cansados Wesker le dice a Chris "buen intento", derrepente comienzan las explosiones y un pilar caen en medio separando a los dos, es aquí cuando Wesker es dañado en la cara por las llamas de fuego y termina diciéndole a Chris que habrá un próximo encuentro. Albert se queda riéndose en la zona mientras que Chris se va en medio de las explosiones y logra llegar al jet ' mientras que Claire lo esperaba, al verse Chris le dice "Hey, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas" y ambos se marchan del lugar mientras explota. Desde ese día Chris Redfield decide perseguir a Umbrella y acabar con ella así como también con Wesker.RE5 Escena: Opening - Pantanos ---- 'Preludio a la Caida thumb|280px|Chris y Jill en Rusia Para Febrero del 2003 Chris y Jill ya se habían reunido en Europa, uniéndose a la Unidad de Respuesta a Peligros Biológicos (Private Anti-Biohazard Service) como un medio para poder acabar con Umbrella y su supuesta base en Rusia. Wesker logra saber que ellos se dirigen hacia un pueblo llamado Matsed (en Bielorruso МАЦЭД), al llegar Chris y Jill son atacados por zombis, tras eliminarlos deciden investigar y encuentran a una niña llamada Anna, ella estaba escondiéndose de los zombis. Anna les dice que puede que hayan más personas en el Silo, entonces se dirigen al lugar. Al llegar terminan cayendo en una trampa de Wesker, quien los encierra a los tres allí trancando la puerta por el otro lado, Chris se las arregla para ayudar a Jill y a la niña Anna, y él sólo logra acabar con todos los zombis, salva a Jill por segunda vez en el pueblo. Luego de esto Wesker aparece en la entrada diciendo "Tu tonta suerte nunca deja de impresionarme. Chris." Albert les dice que la infección del pueblo era meramente accidental, un tonto error del pasado... al intentar irse, Wesker le dice a Chris que lo único que necesitaba saber era que el pueblo estaba maldito.BIOHAZARD The Umbrella Chronicles: Prelude to the Fall Tomo 1 Derrepente se forma un gran agujero en el medio del Silo, ninguno de los cuatro se lo esperaba. Del agujero empezaron a salir Hunters δ (Delta) entonces Wesker decide irse diciéndole a Chris que se encargue él. Chris, Jill y Anna logran salir del Silo e ir tras Wesker en su camioneta. Logran encontrar a Albert en una casa intentando abrir una caja fuerte, Chris le pregunta que por qué se encuentra allí a lo que él responde diciendo que Umbrella había creado una gran cantidad de hangares como el del Silo en muchos lugares alrededor del mundo en orden de conservar algunas de las B.O.W.s, además le dice él intentaba obtener la información o data de los especímenes pero que debido a lo sucedido no había podido hacerlo así que se fue a la casa en la que estaban como una segunda pista y con la esperanza de obtener la data allí. Tras esto, logra atrapar a Anna y tras unos momentos de tensión entre Chris y Wesker; la niña le da a Albert un collar que su padre le había dado "para protegerla", su padre era aparentemente guardia de seguridad en las instalaciones de Umbrella y la casa en la que estaban era la casa de Anna. Albert tomó el collar y lo usó como llave para abrir una caja fuerte pero envés de encontrar la data lo que se encontró fue una bomba la cual explotó. Chris, Jill y Anna lograron salir con vida... Wesker también. Luego de irse, Chris obtiene información acerca del lugar donde trabajaba el padre de Anna, lo que resultaría ser las Instalaciones de Umbrella en Rusia.BIOHAZARD The Umbrella Chronicles: Prelude to the Fall Tomo 2 ---- 'El Final de Umbrella' thumb|280px|Chris y Jill maniobran en la zona de láseres Luego de los hechos ocurridos en Matsed, Chris y Jill se dirigieron a investigar las posibles instalaciones de Umbrella, en el camino se encontraron con algunos Hunter δ los cuales fueron eliminados desde el helicóptero. Al haber visto tales B.O.W.s; las probabilidades de que estuviesen en lo correcto eran mayores. De ante mano, ya creían que allí se alberga un nuevo tipo de B.O.W. Al llegar se encontraron con muchas B.O.W.s y llevaron a cabo un asalto a gran escala destruyéndolas y evitando hábilmente las trampas.RE TUC El fin de Umbrella Con el tiempo, fueron confrontados por una nueva arma biológica experimental, de nombre código T-A.L.O.S., Sergei Vladimir se reveló a sí mismo como el creador y los encerró dentro de la sala de contención junto con el T-A.L.O.S. para activarlo y así intentar asesinarlos. Sergei se burló de ellos, diciendo que como compañeros, Chris y Jill conocían la sensación de sobrevivir una batalla, pero que con T-A.L.O.S. ninguna cantidad de experiencia en batalla era suficiente para derrotarlo. Al no tener más remedio que luchar, Chris y Jill tuvieron que enfrentarse a la B.O.W., al terminar tuvieron éxito poniendo fin a Umbrella de una vez por todas, destruyendo todo lo que quedaba y terminando así con una de las mayores metas de Chris; "Destruir a Umbrella". Después de salir de la instalación, Chris y Jill se lamentaron de que Wesker todavía seguía con vida en algún lugar. Aunque sus problemas con Umbrella habían terminado, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que volvieran a saber de Albert. Sin ellos saberlo, Wesker se había infiltrado en la instalación con el fin de terminar con la vida de Sergei Vladimir y tomar los datos de Umbrella, ayudándolos indirectamente. Tras esto, Umbrella se encontró culpable ante todos actos ocurridos en Raccoon City, el gobierno Ruso y el F.B.I. decidieron colaborar en la búsqueda de Ozwell E. Spencer, pero al final no serian ninguna de esas organizaciones sería la que lo encontraría.RE TUC: Epílogos ---- 'Fundación de la B.S.A.A.' Primeros Años thumb|180px|Logo de la B.S.A.A. usado en 2005 Tras el colapso de Umbrella en 2003, las armas bio-orgánicas ya no se limitaban a las zonas en conflicto, sino que se empleaban en atentados terroristas contra ciudadanos inocentes. Fue entonces cuando Chris y Jill ingresaron en la B.S.A.A., una organización dedicada a la eliminación de armas bio-orgánicas. Ambos dieron juntos la vuelta al mundo en su lucha por llevar ante la justicia a los bioterroristas. Jill y Chris se convirtieron en dos de los once fundadores originales de la B.S.A.A. y unieron sus fuerzas para luchar contra el Bioterrorismo y las armas biológicas en todo el mundo siendo principalmente agentes S.O.A.. Lograron detener la proliferación de armas biológicas en Asia, destruyeron laboratorios ilegales en Sudamérica, arrestaron a traficantes europeos y patrullaron el mundo para erradicar el bioterrorismo. Aunque jamás consiguieron pruebas convincentes, durante estas misiones surgió la sospecha de que Umbrella estaba involucrada en muchos de esos turbios asuntos.Archivo: Jill Valentine RE5 ---- Il Veltro y la B.S.A.A. Valkoinen Mökki thumb|280px|Chris y Jessica en Valkoinen Mökki En 2005, un año después del infame ataque bioterrorista conocido como el "Pánico de Terragrigia, la B.S.A.A. fue informada acerca de la resurrección del Il Veltro", la organización bioterrorista que destruyó dicha ciudad. Para investigar este rumor, el director de la B.S.A.A., Clive R. O'Brian envió a Chris Redfield junto con una compañera, Jessica Sherawat, a buscar pistas en las montañas nevadas del Aeropuerto Valkoinen Mökki. Luego de eso, Jessica y Chris perdieron contacto con la sede de la B.S.A.A., forzándolos a proceder con la misión sin tener contacto alguno con O'Brian.RE Rev Episodio 2: "Misterio Doble" La B.S.A.A. recibió falsa información acerca de Chris, la cual decía que estaba perdido, por ello, Jill y Parker Luciani lanzaron una misión de rescate en el Mar Mediterráneo para localizarlo. De acuerdo con las últimas coordenadas conocidas emitidos por los terminales, estaban en algún lugar en el océano, posiblemente a bordo de un barco. Esto llevó a Parker y a Jill a una investigación en el barco llamado Queen Zenobia. Al llegar a la cima de la montaña, Chris y Jessica fueron testigos de un terrible accidente de avión de carga el cual se estrelló cerca de la zona. Buscando en el lugar del accidente, se encuentran rastros de un virus desconocido junto con el cadáver mutilado del piloto, este era sospechoso de ser un agente de Il Veltro. Siguiendo el camino, Chris y Jessica se tuvieron que ir a través de una zona con cuevas. Allí se enfrentaron a bastantes Fenrir. Durante el trayecto, la pierna de Chris resultó herida, pero aun así fue capaz de derrotar a la manada Fenrirs con la ayuda de Jessica. Al final de las cuevas, Chris y Jessica finalmente descubren una base aérea utilizada por Il Veltro como escondite. Poco después de esto, O'Brian finalmente logró ponerse en contacto con sus agentes después de que el problema de comunicación fuese solventado, siendo informado de que el Il Veltro había renacido. Chris y Jessica también recibieron malas noticias, pues Jill y Parker habían desaparecido durante la búsqueda de la falsa desaparición de Chris, era posible que ellos hubiesen sido capturados por estos terroristas. Inmediatamente, Chris y Jessica regresaron a la sede, tomaron un helicóptero y dirigiéndose a otra misión para encontrar al barco fantasma de Il Veltro. Cabe destacar que, luego de escuchar que Jill estaba desaparecida, Chris se preocupó enormemente y abandonó su misión inmediatamente para ir en su búsqueda. Bajo sugerencia de Chris, O'Brian envió a los agentes Keith Lumley y Quint Cetcham al Aeropuerto Valkoinen Mökki con el fin de encontrar cualquier dato que pudiese dar con las coordenadas exactas del Queen Zenobia. Esta misión se llevó a cabo con éxito, lo que les permitió a Chris y Jessica localizar el crucero, o eso parecía. RE Rev Episodio 6: "Gato y Ratón" En búsqueda de Jill thumb|280px|Chris llegando al Queen Semiramis Tras el aterrizaje en la cubierta del barco, Chris y Jessica comienzan a buscar a sus compañeros perdidos encontrándose con hordas de enemigos, como los Ooze, Chris se nota muy concentrado en hallar a Jill, pronto se dan cuenta que este barco es realmente el Queen Semiramis, el barco hermano del Queen Zenobia. Revelando este error a O'Brian, Chris consigue la ubicación real del Queen Zenobia más tarde. Por no usar un helicóptero, Chris decide acercarse al Zenobia en una lancha para no llamar la atención del Regia Solis, estando en el mar son atacados por monstruos marinos desconocidos los cuales logran eliminar y evadir mientras Parker y Jill se encontraban en el Casino de la nave esperándolos. Al llegar Jessica le dispara a un agente desarmado de Il Veltro, para sorpresa de Chris tras desenmascarar al terrorista se reveló que era de hecho Raymond Vester, un operativo de la F.B.C. Después de esto, Chris se reunió con Jill y fueron rumbo al laboratorio de la nave con el fin de impedir que el Virus T-Abyss contaminase el mar, mientras que Parker y Jessica buscaban una manera de retrasar el hundimiento del Queen Zenobia.RE Rev Episodio 8: "Todo en juego" En los laboratorios Chris y Jill lograron neutralizar el Virus T-Abyss de una vez por todas, mientras que sus acciones eran monitoreadas por Morgan Lansdale, el autor intelectual del Pánico de Terragrigia. Este les revela que el Queen Zenobia sufrirá el mismo destino que el Queen Semiramis. Mientras que escapaban del barco, Parker fue herido por un disparo en la pierna hecho por Jessica, quien resultó ser una doble agente. Jill y Chris no lograron salvarlo de lo que parecía ser su muerte, aunque Parker logró sobrevivir gracias a Raymond, quien no murió tampoco. Fuera del Queen Zenobia, son atacados por las mismas B.O.W.s que había visto Chris en el mar y una que era gigante, se las arreglan para destruirlas con la ayuda de Kirk Mathison.RE Rev Episodio 10: "Redes enredadas" / Episodio 11: "Revelaciones" A pesar de esto la misión no había terminado todavía, el director O'Brian les habló sobre la verdad a Jill y Chris, diciéndoles todo sobre la conspiración con Il Veltro y el Pánico de Terragrigia, dando a conocer que esto fue orquestado por él mismo y en principal por Morgan Lansdale con el objetivo de hacer que el mundo conociera los peligros del bioterrorismo. También confirmó la existencia de un tercer barco, el Queen Dido. Con el fin de recuperar un vídeo que contenía las pruebas de que Morgan era un traidor, Chris y Jill se dirigieron a los restos del Dido debajo de las ruinas de Terragrigia, allí descubrieron que Jack Norman el líder de Il Veltro, seguía con vida. Norman había pasado mucho tiempo bajo agua y se había inyectado el Virus T-Abyss en exceso, convirtiéndose en el "Ultimate Abyss". Durante la lucha, Chris y Jill fueron capaces de destruir a la criatura y de recuperar la P.D.A. (vídeo) de Norman para poder con eso revelar la verdad sobre el Pánico de Terragrigia, causando así la detención de Morgan y el declive de la F.B.C. Luego de esto, la mayoría de los equipos y miembros de la F.B.C. pasaron a ser de la B.S.A.A., la cual se convirtió en la organización mundial más poderosa para combatir al bioterrorismo.RE Rev Episodio 12: "Hundido" / Epílogos ---- 'El Arresto de Ozwell E. Spencer' thumb|280px|Chris y Jill llegando a la Mansión En 2006, Chris y Jill recibieron una pista de una fuente confiable detallando la ubicación del fundador de Umbrella, Ozwell E. Spencer, se dirigieron a su ubicación con la intención de arrestarlo para ser interrogado con fines de encontrar a Albert. Al entrar en la Mansión de la familia Spencer no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubrieran los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas de Spencer que ya habían sido asesinados brutalmente a través de "medios no convencionales". Ambos tuvieron que sobrevivir y soportar numerosos puzzles y trampas construidas en la Mansión, y luchar contra bastantes Blobs que implacablemente los persiguieron durante toda su misión.RE5, Episodio: Perdido en un Mar de Pesadillas Cuando lograron llegar a los jardines de la mansión; cayeron por una de la trampas a través de un viejo puente y aterrizaron en las alcantarillas, perdiendo así la mayor parte de su equipo. Indefensos, los agentes se basaron únicamente en su ingenio para ser más astutos y eliminar a los Blobs restantes antes de hacer su escape de las alcantarillas. Cuando llegaron al último pasillo de la mansión, descubrieron que más guardaespaldas habían sido horriblemente asesinados. Cuando abrieron la última puerta donde Spencer podría estar escondido, fueron recibidos por Wesker, quien acababa de matar a Spencer unos minutos antes de que llegaran. Una breve batalla pronto siguió. Aunque los dos dieron una fuerte la batalla, Chris y Jill fueron derrotados por los poderes sobrehumanos de Wesker, y así como cuando Wesker estaba a punto de dar el golpe que pondría fin a la vida de Chris, Jill se lanzó hacia Wesker, lanzando a ambos por una ventana al abismo más allá del acantilado de la mansión, Chris no pudo hacer nada al ver a Jill y Wesker caer por la ventana. La B.S.A.A. realizó una búsqueda de tres meses para encontrar el cuerpo de Jill, pero sin éxito. Como resultado, Jill Valentine fue declarada oficialmente muerta en cumplimiento del deber. Para los próximos 3 años, Chris se negó a creer que Jill había muerto, y se puso en cada misión disponible, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de ventaja sobre el paradero de Jill e incluso hizo una promesa sobre su tumba. 'Post Perdida de Jill' thumb|280px|Chris en la "Tumba de Jill" Nadie conoce la promesa que hizo Chris ante la tumba vacía de Jill pero tras perderla, redobló los esfuerzos por erradicar el uso de armas bio-orgánicas en cualquier parte del mundo. Destinado en un principio en la sede estadounidense de la B.S.A.A., sus investigaciones pronto le llevaron por todo el planeta. Participó en tantas operaciones que, en poco tiempo, su nombre ya figuraba en el de más misiones que ningún otro miembro de la B.S.A.A. Durante una de sus investigaciones, se enteró de un inminente negocio con armas bio-orgánicas en África en el que estaba involucrado un tal Ricardo Irving, nombre que había sido asociado recientemente con bastante frecuencia al contrabando de este tipo de mercancías. Tras informar a la sede en África de la B.S.A.A. de las intenciones de Irving, Chris solicitó permiso para incorporarse inmediatamente a su operación de arresto. Cuando se le preguntó por sus motivos, Chris guardó el silencio más sepulcral. Se desconoce si ocultaba información. Como uno de los agentes más respetados de la B.S.A.A., su presencia en esta operación aumentaba considerablemente las posibilidades de éxito, por lo que se le concedió el permiso. ---- 'África, Kijuju' thumb|280px|Chris y Sheva en Kijuju Estando en África el 6 Marzo del 2009,Blog Oficial Experience Kijuju llega a un pueblo llamado Kijuju en busca del traficante de Ricardo Irving, allí conoce a su nueva compañera, Sheva Alomar, la cual pertenece a la sede africana de la B.S.A.A.; sirviendo a Chris como guía en la zona. Tras recibir las armas de Reynard Fisher, su objetivo era encontrarse con el Equipo Alfa, el cual ya se había infiltrado en el área y a quienes ellos servirían como refuerzo, en el camino notan un comportamiento extraño en los habitantes del pueblo y en poco tiempo son atacados por Majinis, y luego en la asamblea pública, ven como el majini verdugo mata a Reynard Fisher por orden del majini instigador.RE5 Capítulo: 1-1 Trabajando junto con Sheva, ambos logran hacerse camino hacia donde estaría el Equipo Alfa, pero al llegar ya todos habían sido asesinados por haber caído en la trampa de Irving, quien los esperaba con una nueva arma biorgánica llamada Uroboros, antes de morir el último sobreviviente del equipo, el capitán Dan DeChant, le entrega a Chris los datos del disco duro sobre los experimentos de B.O.W. y las instalaciones de investigación, luego fallece. Chris y Sheva se encargan de eliminar a la criatura momentos después. Chris y Sheva envían los datos desde un vehículo de la B.S.A.A. en un almacén hacia el cuartel general (HQ).RE5 Capítulo: 1-2 Para su sorpresa reciben la orden de continuar con la misión de apresar a Irving siendo ellos los únicos que quedaban vivos, ya que los refuerzos del Equipo Delta iban en camino. Chris y Sheva se encargaron de eliminar a incontables criaturas que se aparecían en su camino, en ocasiones con el apoyo de Kirk Mathison. Cuando se reúnen con el Equipo Delta, Chris conoce al capitán del equipo, Josh Stone, quien a su vez fue el instructor de Sheva, este le entrega a Chris unos datos, Chris reconoce en los datos la foto de su antigua compañera Jill Valentine, lo que le da grandes esperanzas de encontrarla. Finalmente, cuando ambos llegan a las minas se encuentran a Irving, este huye gracias a la ayuda de un ser enmascarado quien irrumpe a través de una ventana y luego huye con Irving velozmente. Como no pueden evitar su huida, ambos tienen que enfrentarse a un nuevo obstáculo que les tenía preparado Irving, una nueva B.O.W. llamada Popokarimu. Tras derrotarla, ambos son recogidos por Dave Johnson en un vehículo de la B.S.A.A. Los tres son perseguidos por hordas de majinis en moto y camiones para luego culminar con la muerte de Dave por parte de una B.O.W. conocida como "Ndesu" quien aguardaba al final del recorrido y junto a él, los restos del Equipo Delta. Chris y Sheva logran derrotar al gigante. Cuando Sheva pensaba que ambos tendrían que retirarse, Chris le cuenta cuáles son sus verdaderos objetivos, acerca del por qué vino a Kijuju, diciendo que; "no sólo vino por la misión sino que también a encontrar a su vieja compañera Jill Valentine", ya que él firmemente creía que seguía con vida, gracias a cierta información... se sintió respaldado al ver su foto en los datos del disco duro. Sheva decidió acompañarlo en su misión, hasta el final. Al día siguiente, Chris le cuenta la verdad acerca de lo sucedido 2 años atrás en mansión de la famila Spencer. Siguen su misión dirigiéndose a una planta de petróleo, gracias a una información que encontraron en las minas. Luego de interminables batallas a través de los pantanos donde conocen a la tribu Ndipaya, quienes también estaban infectados por las Plagas tipo 3, se reencuentran con Josh quien por fortuna seguía vivo, luego de una ardua lucha contra más majinis, finalmente encuentran a Irving quien vuelve a escapar pero en barco, dejando el sistema de auto destrucción de la planta activado, Chris y Sheva logran huir a tiempo en bote, gracias a Josh quien los esperaba en el muelle, más tarde vuelven a encontrar a Irving. Chris y Sheva deciden enfrentarlo subiendo al bote y vuelven a separarse de Josh, para su asombro Irving se inyecta con una ampolla que contenía la Plaga de Control que le había facilitado el ser enmascarado. Este se trasforma en una B.O.W. de enormes proporciones, pero no le fue suficiente para derrotar a los dos agentes S.O.A., momentos antes de su muerte, deja entrever el nombre Excella y le brinda información a Chris sobre una cueva en las cercanías, le dice que ahí encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.RE5 Capítulos: 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2 y 3-3 thumb|280px|Chris y Sheva en el Jardín SubterráneoEn las cuevas, tienen que abrirse paso a través de más enemigos, logran llegar a las instalaciones secretas que Tricell había construido en las antiguas instalaciones que alguna vez fueron de la Corporación Umbrella cuando se fundó, tras pasar por el Jardín Subterráneo llegan a los laboratorios y se topan con los Licker β a los cuales eliminan, en las instalaciones logran ver otra fotografía Jill. Más adelante, ambos conocen a Excella Gionne, la directora de la división africana de Tricell, Chris le exige que le diga el paradero de Jill, pero sin éxito. Luego de derrotar un U-8 y al Uroboros Mkono, finalmente logran acorralarla, pero para la sorpresa de Chris, quien vuelve a aparecer desde las sombras es su antiguo rival, Albert Wesker, confirmando su sospecha de que este seguía vivo, pero no estaba solo, también estaba la figura enmascarada junto a él, al Wesker verlo le dice: ¿Es esta, una gran reunión familiar?, y tras una conversación le quita la capucha al ser enmascarado... Chris no podía creer lo que veía, la persona detrás de esa máscara era su buscada compañera Jill Valentine. Para su suerte, Jill no había muerto aquella noche en la mansión de la familia Spencer, Wesker la capturó para vengarse más tarde de Chris utilizándola a ella. Un arduo enfrentamiento se produce entre Chris y Sheva contra Wesker y Jill. Finalmente Wesker se retira y deja a Jill para que se encargue de los agentes. Gracias a un gran trabajo en equipo con su compañera Sheva, Chris logra salvar a Jill, quitándole un dispositivo llamado P30 el cual le suministraba un suero que la dejaba vulnerable a la manipulación y dotándola de una extraordinaria fuerza y destreza física. Luego, Jill decide quedarse atrás advirtiéndole a Chris que debe detener a Wesker ahora más que nunca puesto que el destino de toda la humanidad depende del éxito de dicha tarea, ya que Wesker planeaba esparcir el nuevo Virus Uroboros por todo el globo, Chris no quería dejar Jill, pero al final esta logra persuadirlo para que lo haga. Chris y Sheva continúan su misión siguiendo a Wesker y Excella a un gran buque, ambos entablaron nuevamente numerosas batallas contra majinis para finalmente encontrarse con Excella más adelante, sin poder detenerla, esta huye dejando por accidente varias muestras del suero que siempre cargaba en su maletín, Sheva toma dichas muestras. Luego de batallar contra más enemigos logran alcanzarla, sólo para presenciar su muerte a causa de la inyección del Virus Uroboros suministrado por el mismo Wesker, Excella termina transformándose en el Uroboros Aheri y gracias a la ayuda de un arma; el Láser por Satélite Shango, logran acabar con dicha aberración. Ya sólo faltaba detener a Wesker, Chris y Sheva prosiguieron a detenerlo, en el camino Chris recibe un mensaje de Jill, advirtiéndole a este sobre el origen del poder de Wesker y la manera de detenerlo; necesitaba suministrarse un suero para poder estabilizar el virus que llevaba en su interior, pero si se inyectase una sobre dosis podría ser terminante convirtiéndolo en veneno, Jill les provee del nombre del suero; PG67A/W, al oírlo Sheva recuerda el suero que recogió antes y verifica que en efecto tenían en sus manos muestras de tal virus, luego Jill menciona que irá en busca de una ruta de escape. Chris y Sheva se enfrentan a los últimos refuerzos de Wesker, los majinis restantes por intentar detenerlos; una artillería pesada de grandes cantidades de enemigos que por fortuna Chris y Sheva logran abatir. Finalmente llegan donde Wesker estaba, el hangar donde lo habían visto antes a través de un monitor desde la cabina del barco, enfrente de ellos estaba el avión bombardero, el cual Wesker planeaba pilotear para esparcir el Virus Uroboros hacia la atmósfera.RE5 Capítulo: 6 - 3 ---- 'Muerte de Albert Wesker' thumb|280px|Chris y Sheva acabando con la vida de Wesker En el amanecer del 7 Marzo del 2009 se decidiría por fin quien quedaría con vida tras 11 años de odio mutuo y 13 años de conocerse, Chris Redfield quien había sido el favorito de Wesker en los S.T.A.R.S. y quien vio morir a sus compañeros por culpa de este como a muchas otras personas victimas de él y los demás fantasmas de Umbrella o Wesker, quien había crecido con grandes ambiciones de las cuales muchas se vieron atacas por Chris y quien tras dejar a Umbrella decidió convertirse en un Dios. Tanto el uno como el otro se odiaban a muerte. Wesker se mostró ante Chris y Sheva al caminar por la parte delantera del bombardero que se estrelló, su chaqueta y camisa habían sido completamente destruidas, sin gafas y sin su Samurai Edge. Albert le dice a Chris que debió asesinarlo hace años, ya que era su nemesis, y este respondió diciéndole que fue su error y que sus planes habían terminado. Con una sonrisa amenazadora, Wesker se adelantó aún más al decir "Han terminado?... ¡Si acabo de empezar!" Luego se dirigió a un misil dañado que contenía Uroboros; lo rompe usando su puño y deliberadamente absorbe su creación, Albert parecía tener un gran control sobre la infección y al terminarse de formar dice: "Es hora de morir, Chris!". La pelea se desarrolla con ambas partes estando en condiciones diferentes, Wesker después de recibir muchos daños ocasionados por Chris, sucumbe su otro brazo para tener una tasa de infección cada vez mayor de Uroboros y así ser más peligroso. A pesar de esto, se las arregló para mantener el resto de su cuerpo intacto. Wesker se enfrenta a Chris y Sheva quienes hacen lo que pueden para esquivar los ataques de Wesker y dañar su punto débil pero terminan separados por un abismo, Wesker va a por Chris mientras que Sheva le dispara por la espalda lo que hace que se distraiga y vaya a por ella, Sheva intenta salir corriendo pero el puente de piedra por el que iba se rompe y queda agarrada del borde, es aquí donde Chris comienza a dispararle a Wesker, este en respuesta empieza a lanzarle proyectiles de Uroboros formados con sus mutados brazos, Chris esquiva los proyectiles mientras que Sheva logra volver a subir, al ver esto, Wesker va a por Sheva la cual queda sin salida entre en el camino de piedra y la lava, Chris ve lo que pasa y se dirige devuelta hacia abajo para hacerle un camino a Sheva empujando una gran roca hacia adelante, Chris logra hacer que la roca se mueva y así tumbarla dándole un nuevo camino a Sheva. Eventualmente, la lucha llegó a la última plataforma en el centro del río de lava. Con un grito salvaje por parte de Wesker diciendo "Chris!" y se prepara para la parte final del conflicto. Chris logra tomar a Wesker por la espalda y con sus manos expone el punto débil de Wesker pidiéndole a Sheva que dispare, esta le dice que podría herirlo a él también a lo que Chris le dice "Entonces dispara a través de mi", Sheva saca su cuchillo y va a por Wesker haciendo rápidos cortes mientras que Chris es tomado por el uroboros en la espalda de Wesker, y en cierto punto es lanzado hacia atrás, rápidamente se levanta saca su cuchillo y lo entierra con toda su fuerza en la espalda de Albert dándole así lo que parecía el golpe final, pero no lo fue, Albert aun tenia fuerza pero el suelo se rompió y este calló en la lava, en este momento llega un helicóptero pilotado por Josh Stone quien venia junto con Jill, esta lanza una escalera y entonces Chris y Sheva suben. Albert aun estando en la lava no había muerto, este lanza un grito "Chris!!!" y con su brazo izquierdo lanza tentáculos de Uroboros para tomar el helicóptero y desestabilizarlo, entonces Jill le dice a Chris y Sheva que usen los lanzacohetes, ellos proceden a hacerlo y disparan, es allí cuando Albert Wesker muere tras ser impactado por la explosión teniendo entre 48 o 49 años de edad. thumb|280px|Chris tras el final de la misión Chris, Jill, Sheva y Josh son quienes logran salir con vida del incidente de Kijuju, Redfield mirando las caras de Jill y Sheva llenas de alegría decide seguir luchando por un mundo sin miedo. Post Incidente de Kijuju Luego de los hechos del 6 y 7 de Marzo del 2009, Chris se lleva a Jill de vuelta a los EE.UU., pronto recibe un E - mail de Barry Burton, quien le dice que esta demasiado alegre por saber que ha vuelto y que además se ha traído a Jill con él. Le dice que se lo "tome con calma" mientras se recupera, también le dice que irá al gimnasio con él. Al final le dice que pronto deberían quedar los tres para echarse un trago luego de todo por lo que han pasado.Archivo: E - mail de Barry a Chris RE Rev2 Luego, Chris pasa de ser Agente S.O.A. a ser también un Capitán S.O.U. en la B.S.A.A. allí conoce a sus nuevos soldados, entre ellos Piers Nivans. ---- Incidente de la Academia Marhawa thumb|264px|The Warhawa Desire En 2012, Chris Redfield y sus nuevos compañeros, [[Piers Nivans|'Piers Nivans']]' '''y [[Merah Biji|'Merah Biji']]' fueron a la [[Universidad Bennett|'''Universidad Bennett]]' '''para buscar el profesor[[ Doug Wright| '''Doug Wright']]' '''después de que le oyeron involucrado en un ataque bioterrorista en Singapur. Pero era desconocido para ellos que Doug ya se había ido a Singapur, a una escuela aislada llamada[[ Academia Marhawa| '''Academia Marhawa']]' '''para hacer frente a un ataque bioterrorista nuevo y desconocido. Los tres intentaron ponerse en contacto con él, lo mismo ocurre con Doug, quien pidió desesperadamente a la directora de la academia, [[Gracia Delenikas|'Gracia Delenikas']]' permitir que viniese ayuda desde el exterior (la BSAA). Pero Gracia no estaba de acuerdo lo que le hizo incapaz de ponerse en contacto con Chris y su equipo. Más tarde, Chris conoció a una persona que dijo ser el padre de un estudiante de Marhawa, pidiéndoles que fuesen a buscar a su hija allá. Por no mantener la comunicación con el hombre y por estar no dispuestos a esperar más, Chris y sus compañeros decidieron visitar la academia, ya sea que a Gracia le gustase o no. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; toda la escuela había caído en el caos, con '''zombies rampantes en toda la academia. Como Piers y Merah fueron a aniquilar a los zombies, Chris encontró los únicos sobrevivientes; Doug y su sobrino [[Ricky Tozawa|'Ricky Tozawa']]. Los dos se encontraron una carta de Gracia, la cual decía que a través de los túneles subterráneos de mantenimiento se podía llegar a un helicóptero evacuación . Chris llevo a Ricky a la ubicación mencionada junto con Piers, pero Merah optó por no ir con ellos, debido a su actual objetivo de detener la mutada [[Bindi Bergara|'Bindi Bergara',]] sospechosa de ser la autora del ataque. Chris le aconsejó que no iba a ser capaz de derribar Bindi por ahora y que debía retirarse, pero Merah desobedeció la orden de Chris mediante la desactivación de la radio y luchó contra Bindi. Resident Evil 6 ''' ''Para revisar el artículo completo ver Historia de Resident Evil 6 (Chris) ''thumb|Chris durante la guerra civil en Edonia.' 'Guerra Civil de Edonia, 2012' ' ' El 24 de diciembre de 2012, Chris (ahora como Capitán de una Unidad de Operaciones Especiales), 'Piers Nivans' y un grupo formado por Ben Airhart, 'Carl Alfonso, '''Finn Macauley y Andy Walker fueron enviados a Europa, al Este de Edonia, donde una nueva BOW 'conocida como 'J'avos 'habían desatado una guerra civil. Después de discutir su plan de ataque, Chris da unas palabras de aliento a 'Finn, el novato del grupo. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron al punto Two of Hearts, Chris y su equipo fueron emboscados por una tropa de J'avo 'fuertemente armados, la hace que el blindado de Chris quede destruido en el proceso. La situación empeoró cuando un 'Ogroman 'fue liberado repentinamente en el campo de batalla. Como Chris y Piers se enfrentaron a los infectados, Finn se las arregló para utilizar el fuego del APC restante para herir a la criatura gigante, lo que la obligó a huir. Una vez en el Ayuntamiento, el grupo se encontró con numerosos 'Chrysalids '''y finalmente, una mujer con un vestido azul que dice ser "Ada Wong", quien les dijo que los J'avoa fueron creados por el '''C-Virus y que una organización llamada Neo Umbrella fue la que proporciono el virus a los rebeldes. Aunque se sospechaba de ella, Chris decidió escoltarla fuera del edificio, sólo para caer en una trampa; "Ada" separo a Chris y Piers del resto y los otros cuatro quedaron atrapados en una jaula a la que "Ada" lanzo una bomba de agujas que infectó a Andy, Carl, Ben, y Finn con el C-Virus. Chris y Piers solo pudieron mirar con impotencia cómo sus compañeros de escuadrón mutaron a Chrysalids y eclosionaron en Napads, los cuales procedieron a atacarlos. Chris fue golpeado y quedo sin sentido por el golpe del Napad que alguna vez fue Finn Macauley, y tuvo que ser arrastrado por Piers. El dúo fue salvado por las tropas de apoyo BSAA que mataron a sus compañeros mutados, y Chris inconsciente fue llevado a un hospital cercano. 'El Incidente de Lanshian, 2013' thumb|260px|Chris en Lanshian. Aunque todavía Chris puede recordar el incidente, ha acordado volver al deber y fue enviado rápidamente a Waiyip, en la provincia china de Lanshiang, que estaba en medio de otro ataque bioterrorista de Neo Umbrella. La misión era atacar un edificio, el Ace of Spades, donde habían miembros capturados de la ONU como rehenes de los bioterroristas. Cruzando la calle, el Alpha Team inmediatamente entró en contacto con los J'avo, era el mismo tipo de BOW contra la que lucharon en Edonia '. Chris y su equipo lograron neutralizar los infectados entrantes. Una vez dentro del edificio, los rehenes fueron liberados. Sin embargo, la sede de la BSAA ordenó un ataque aéreo en la zona, Chris y Piers apenas lograron salir con vida ya que tuvieron que tomar una ruta alternativa para salir del edificio pues la otra salida había sido bloqueada por escombros. Al ver a un grupo de 'Chrysalids ''', Chris finalmente recordó el incidente Edonia, y, enfurecido, y juró vengarse de "Ada " por la muerte de sus hombres. Mucho después, Chris fue contactado por '''Leon, quien le pidió rescatar una vez más a Jake y Sherry de su encarcelamiento en las instalaciones bajo el agua de Neo Umbrella. Durante esta conversación, Chris se sorprendió al descubrir que no sólo Jake posee anticuerpos contra el' C-Virus', sino también que era hijo de Albert Wesker '. En su camino a las instalaciones, Chris le dice a Piers que tiene pensado retirarse del servicio activo después de que rescaten a Jake y Sherry y que Piers tomará su lugar, a lo que Piers se niega diciendo que no esta listo aun. Cuando se encontraron con ellos, Chris reveló que él fue quien mató al padre de Jake, lo que lleva a un momento de tensión en el que Jake lo apunta con una pistola. 'HAOS que estaba destinada a difundir el''' C-Virus' en todo el mundo como pretendía Carla, nacido de su capullo y ataco. Como Jake y Sherry escaparon, Chris y Piers se quedaron atrás para destruir HAOS. Durante la lucha, HAOS daño severamente la instalación y consiguió atrapar Chris, mientras Piers sufrió una lesión grave que le paralizó el brazo derecho. Sin ninguna otra manera de socorrar a Chris, Piers se inyecta deliberadamente el 'C-Virus' que habían adquirido previamente, obteniendo la capacidad de disparar ráfagas eléctricas. Ahora totalmente regenerada, 'HAOS ' salió de su crisálida y atacó a los dos agentes. Sin embargo, su disminución de tamaño y vulnerabilidad permite a Piers disparar ataques eléctricos que permitieron a Chris equipar su cuchillo de combate y atacar sus órganos vulnerables dañando así a la criatura. Se hizo un último intento de matar a Piers pero Chris fue capaz de rescatarlo y los dos destruyeron los órganos restantes, supuestamente matándolo. Aunque Chris aseguró repetidamente a Piers que él iba a estar bien y que iba a salir de allí mientras se abrían camino a las cápsulas de escape, Piers, dándose cuenta de que iba a llegar a perder el control y mutar completamente, deliberadamente encierra a Chris en una cápsula de escape y lo lanzó fuera del agua, quedando detrás para morir con la instalación. Sin embargo, 'HAOS ' se había recuperado y atacó a Chris en cápsula de escape en el agua, sólo para ser electrocutado y finalmente destruido por una explosión eléctrica del brazo transformado de Piers justo antes de que la instalación explotara. A la mañana siguiente, Chris fue rescatado por la 'BSAA . '''Luego del caos thumb|194px|Chris dirigiéndose a su nueva misión.Chris continuó sirviendo en la BSAA como capitán, la decisión de honrar la memoria Piers y evitando su retiro. En un momento dado, se dirigió de nuevo a la misma barra que visitó rutinariamente en junio en aquellos días, aunque ahora era capaz de recordar su identidad y de haber superado su problema con la bebida y la amnesia. Un soldado BSAA bajo su mando interrumpe su comida y le informa que la sede tenía nuevas ordenes para ellos, a lo que Chris responde "Vamos allá entonces". Galería "Próximamente" Referencias de:Chris Redfield en:Chris Redfield fr:Chris Redfield hu:Chris Redfield it:Chris Redfield ja:クリス・レッドフィールド ka:Chris Redfield pl:Chris Redfield pt-br:Chris Redfield zh:克里斯·雷德費爾 Categoría:R.P.D Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Revelations Categoría:Equipo Alpha Categoría:Resident Evil Categoría:Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Resident Evil 3 Categoría:Resident Evil 5 Categoría:Resident Evil 6 Categoría:The Mercenaries Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Umbrella Chronicles Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 5 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 6 Categoría:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Categoría:Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Code: Veronica Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Revelations Categoría:B.S.A.A. Categoría:Personajes de Umbrella Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Resident Evil-Code: Veronica X Categoría:Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Categoría:Revelations 2 Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2